My Little Pony: Harmony Age
by TALOS X
Summary: Twilight Sparkle ha sido nombrada princesa de Equestria pero... ¿se sentirá lista para desempeñar tal titulo?, sigue como ella tendrá que pasar por desafíos difíciles mientras que su amistad también es puesta a prueba y sobre todo proteger a toda costa su nuevo reino de las nuevas fuerzas del mal que la asechan. Suena sencillo ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores y escritores, aquí traigo con un fic que podría decirse que es la contraparte del otro, en este describiré mi versión de como seria la vida de Twilight ahora que es princesa de Equestria**

**Ya saben, sus nuevas aventuras, sus nuevos desafíos y sobretodo la relación que tendrá ahora con sus amigas debido a su nuevo titulo**

**Bueno, sin más demora aquí esta nuestra historia**

* * *

My Little Pony: Harmony Age

Capitulo 1

Equestria (Ahora)

Canterlot era un caos, pero no el caos que Discord ocasiona, sino uno peor. Relámpagos caían con violencia del cielo contra la ciudad, los ponys huían despavoridamente de Canterlot.

Twilight Sparkle estaba levantándose con dificultad, tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo, sur armadura estaba completamente despedazada sin mencionar que su elemento estaba perdido en algún lugar de Canterlot, mientras su oponente solo se limitaba a mofarse

-_¿Dónde está tu Armonía ahora, princesita?_- Su oponente crea un rayo y lo lanza contra la alicornio

Esta no puede evitar preguntarse cómo es que las cosas habían terminado así

* * *

Equestria (hace un tiempo atrás)

Twilight se despertaba perezosamente mientras se frotaba los ojos, había tenido uno de los sueños más extraños de toda su vida

-vaya, yo convirtiéndome en princesa, sin duda debo de dejar de leer tanto antes de…-

Pero no completo la oración ya que se quedo absorta de que no solo no estaba en su cuarto, sino que estaba en uno mucho más grande, mas decorado y elegante y con la ventana mostrando el amanecer sobre Canterlot

-…leer-

Fue entonces que sintió sus alas y fue cuando todos sus recuerdos de su coronación de ayer volvieron de golpe. Realmente había sucedido, realmente se había convertido en princesa de toda Equestria

Se levanto de la cama y salió de su cuarto, al pasar por los pasillos los guardias la reverenciaban al igual que los demás sirvientes del castillo, después de unos pocos minutos llego al comedor se encontró con sus amigas quienes tomaban el desayuno

-miren quien por fin se levanto…- jugaba Rainbow Dash

-buenos días Twilight, ¿o prefieres princesa Twilight ahora?- preguntaba Rarity con curiosidad

- solo Twilight, aun no me hago la idea de mi nuevo título- decia la alicornio sentándose con ellas

-¿y la princesa Celestia?- pregunta Twilight al no notar su presencia

-dijo que después de subir el sol tenía que checar un asunto y mientras tanto nosotras tomáramos el desayuno- le contestaba Applejack

-¡y si que esta delicioso!, ¡tienes que probar estos hot cakes Twilight!, ¡no puedo parar de comerlos!- exclamaba felizmente Pinkie Pie mientras literalmente arrasaba con todo lo que había en su plato

-creo que paso- en tan solo ver a su amiga desayunar, hizo que su apetito se fuera

-¿umm… Twilight?- Fluttershy llamaba su atención

-¿si Fluttershy?-

-yo… umm… quiero preguntarte algo… si no te molesta claro-

-claro que no Fluttershy, adelante-

-bueno… ya que eres princesa… ¿eso significa que te quedaras permanentemente en Canterlot?-

Inmediatamente todas dejaron lo que hacían y le prestaron atención a la alicornio

-vaya no me había puesto a pensar en eso…-

-pero… Ponyville es tu hogar Twilight- decia Applejack

-bueno, técnicamente Canterlot es mi hogar legítimo…-

-¡espera!... ¿estas considerando en abandonar Ponyville?, ¿en abandonarnos a nosotras?- se levantaba de golpe Rainbow

-Rainbow cálmate, yo no he dicho tal cosa, es solo que…-

-¿solo que Twilight?, ¿Qué ahora que tienes un título de princesa te darás la buena vida olvidándote de tus amigas?- ahora cuestionaba Rarity

-Rarity, lo que dices no…-

-… ¿no es mentira?, ¡¿realmente piensas olvidarte de nosotras?!- Fluttershy amenazaba con llorar

-¡chicas por favor, esto es ridículo!…-

-¡oh!, ¿ahora somos ridículas?, ¿que por eso no estamos a tu altura, eh?- la acusaba Pinkie

-¡CHICAS ESCUCHENME!- grito la alicornio haciendo que sus amigas sobresaltaran un poco

-no he dicho que me voy a quedar para siempre aquí, tampoco he dicho que las voy a abandonar, pero pienso que si permaneceré un tiempo mientras aprendo mas sobre ser una princesa-

-¡pero Twilight, ahora eres una princesa, por definición te tienes que quedar a gobernar aquí en Canterlot!- exclamaba Rarity

-tal vez, pero si ese es el caso, no significa que las vaya a hacer un lado-

Las chicas solo se miraron con inseguridad entre todas unos momentos

-¡vamos chicas!, el hecho de ser princesa no afectara en nada a nuestra amistad, además si no fuera por ella, no me hubiera vuelto princesa-

-En efecto- decia la princesa Celestia entrando al comedor

Todas solo hicieron una pequeña reverencia

-Twilight se volvió una princesa gracias a la fuerte amistad que forjo con ustedes, olvidarse de ella sería como renunciar a ser princesa- les razonaba la alicornio blanca

-el hecho de que Twilight sea princesa ahora, significan nuevos retos para ella, los cuales no podrá superar si no cuenta con el apoyo de sus amigas. Además, si ella se queda permanentemente en Canterlot, no veo razón alguna para que ustedes puedan visitarla cuando quieran

-tiene toda la razón princesa- dice Rainbow Dash

-sí, y perdón por pensar esas cosas Twilight- se disculpaba Fluttershy

-actuamos muy desagradables, muy horribles, actuamos…. Desagrahorribles- inventaba la palabra Pinkie Pie

-es cierto, nuestro comportamiento no fue el de unas damas, en especial en frente de una princesa- decia Rarity

-¿nos perdonas Sugarcube?- pregunta Applejack apenada

-chicas, no hay nada que perdonar, además de que me alegro de que hayamos aclarado esto de una vez-

Todas se levantan y se dan un efusivo abrazo, la princesa Celestia solo sonríe ante la escena

-bien, ahora que todo ya está aclarado ¿Qué les parece si nos terminamos esos hot cakes?, sería una lástima que se desperdiciaran- le sonreía Celestia a su ex estudiante

-¿alguien dijo hot cakes?- decia Spike mostrando su cabeza en el umbral de la puerta

-¡Spike!, ¡buenos días!- saludaban todas al bebé dragón que entraba al comedor

-buenos días Spike, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- le invita Celestia

-será todo un honor acompañarlas, sus altezas-

Las princesas rieron en voz baja por el cumplido del Dragón, todos se sentaron a disfrutar disfrutar el desayuno mientras que Twilight no podía sacarse de la cabeza la discusión que tuvo hace poco con sus amigas, realmente le habían dado muchas cosas en que pensar

* * *

Bosque Everyfree

En medio del bosque se abre un extraño portal del cual salen un pony de tierra color azul, con una crin verde y sin cutie mark, y un centauro de piel roja, con pelaje negro y dos cuernos en la cabeza

-amo Tirek, llegamos a una Equestria paralela, pero esta se ve…-

-pacifica, lo sé, pero por eso estamos aquí para acabar con eso…- le contestaba el centauro

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-

-primero, debes encontrar una buena guarida, segundo, iras a investigar que paradojas hay y no hay con relación con nuestro mundo anterior-

-¿algo más?-

-sí, que te des prisa o te azotarse repetidas veces contra ese árbol- decia señalando al árbol cercano

El pony solo trago saliva y se fue corriendo, dejando al centauro con sus pensamientos

-"si en dado caso no soy conocido en este mundo, entonces voy darme a notar de una manera nada sutil"- pensaba mientras dibujaba una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

Pero el sonido de los arbustos lo hizo volver en sí, de estos salió una zebra que no pudo evitar su sorpresa al verlo

-vaya esto es algo que nunca había visto, un centauro que aun no está extinto- decia la zebra en rima

-te aseguro que no solo no estoy extinto, sino también llevo un gran poder dentro de mí-

-poder maligno debiste decir, porque en tu cara intenciones malignas puedo percibir-

-eres una zebra astuta lo admito, y por eso pienso que tendrás una idea de lo que pienso hacerte…-

-si me piensas eliminar, ten por seguro que muchos te buscaran- decia Zecora con valentía

-¿eliminar?, no… reclutar de hecho-

Sin advertencia alguna, Tirek de sus manos lanzo un rayo negro contra Zecora, ella grito de dolor mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse. Su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño, sus pezuñas se transformaron en manos con garras, su cuello se alargo, y finalmente su cuerpo termino tomando la forma de un Dragón de color blanco con franjas negras

-¡RRRRRGARHHH!- rugía la dragona

-ahora mi nueva esclava, quiero que busques la aldea o pueblo más cercano y lo destruyas, y asegúrate de dejar en claro que yo, Tirek, fui responsable de eso-

-¡RRRRRGGGARRRHHH!- vuelve a rugir mientras se iba volando por los cielos

Poco después regreso su "asistente", todo agitado

-señor, creo que encontré un buen escondite y….- noto la sonrisa de satisfacción de su jefe

-… ¿me perdí de algo?- preguntaba confundido

-nada Dimitri, solo del comienzo del fin- dijo pero sin aclarar todavía la duda de Dimitri

-ahora, muéstrame nuestro nuevo escondite-

El pony solo guio a su jefe por el bosque hasta que llegaron a los restos de un castillo

-se que no se ve muy ostentoso pero…-

-no importa, solo será un alojamiento temporal mientras me apodero de Equestria paso a paso, jajajajajajajaja-

Continuara…

* * *

**Y aquí estuvo el primer capitulo de este fic**

**Como vieron, el hecho de que Twilight sea princesa, no significa que las cosas se les pondrán fáciles**

**No olviden comentar y dejar reviews sobre cómo les pareció el comienzo de esta historia**

**Nos leemos luego**


	2. El comienzo de ¿que exactamente?

**Saludos mis lectores, aquí mi segundo capitulo de la era armoniosa de Equestria, veamos si Twilight es capaz de hacerla durar XD**

* * *

My Little Pony: Harmony Age

Capitulo 2

Twilight se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca real del castillo pero su mente estaba en otra parte. La discusión que tuvo con sus amigas en la mañana aun la traía algo intranquila

-"¿por que se habrán comportado así?"- se preguntaba mentalmente

-"es cierto que ahora soy una princesa pero eso no significa que me olvidare de ellas"-

-"no, no es eso, algo más les preocupa y mejor averiguo que…"-

Pero sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando una multitud de ponys entraron a la biblioteca haciendo algo de escándalo

-¡oh, al fin la encuentro princesa Twilight!- decia un pegaso de la guardia real

-¿Qué es lo que sucede guardia?-

-¡el príncipe Shining Armor está en la enfermería!-

Twilight no perdió tiempo y se tele transportó a la enfermería. Ahí se encontraban Cadence, y sus amigas

-¡Shining!, ¿Qué ocurrió?- decia poniéndose a un lado de su cama

-tranquila Twilight, solo fue un simple desmayo- decia con tranquilidad

-¿y a que se debió?- le pregunta a los presentes

-según el médico dice que por falta de sueño…- le contestaba su cuñada

-¿falta de sueño? ¿Qué acaso no duermes bien hermano?-

-justamente eso le pregunte hace unos momentos- ambas alicornios lo miraban esperando una respuesta

-bueno admito que he tenido un par de pesadillas…-

-¿pesadillas?, ¿está todo bien Shining?- le pregunta su esposa con preocupación

-descuida mi amor, no es nada que no pueda manejar- seguia con su sonrisa el unicornio

-¿y quién fue el que te trajo aquí?- pregunta Twilight

-fueron tus amigas, estábamos… platicando cuando pasó- dice ahora un poco nervioso el unicornio blanco

-oh… ¿y de que platicaban?- esto se lo pregunta ahora a su amigas

-pues… ummm… sobre… cosas- dice Applejack

-¡sí!... ya sabes… de cosas que todo el mundo habla… cosas que no vale mencionar ahora…- decia Pinkie poniendo unas sonrisa nerviosa moviendo los ojos de a todas partes con tal de evitar contacto con Twilight

Todas también ponían una sonrisa forzada tratando de disimular lo que dijo la pony rosada. Twilight volteo a ver Cadance la cual también estaba confundida por el comportamiento de las 5

-bueno, tengo que irme a revisar unas cosas, manténganme informada del estado de mi hermano- dicho eso salió del cuarto

"lo sabía, algo se traen y al parecer también mi hermano está involucrado". Pensaba con seriedad la alicornio

* * *

Bosque Everyfree: castillo abandonado

Tirek estaba sentado en el trono mientras contemplaba el cuarto

-a comparación de mi antigua guarida, esto realmente es acogedor- analizaba el centauro

Dimitri entonces hace acto de presencia, cargando unos papeles

-¿y bien?- le cuestiona Tirek

-pues amo, estuve recopilando informacióny en esencia este mundo es prácticamente idéntico al anterior que habitábamos, solo que la única diferencia principal es ella- extiende una hoja revelando la imagen de Twilight alicornio

-no importa en qué mundo alterno viajemos, ella siempre será la clave de sus divergencias- decia arrugando la hoja con ira

-pero no esta vez Dimitri, esta vez Tirek será quien marque esta realidad- en seguida se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana

-por mucho tiempo el nombre de "Tirek" fue sacado de la historia de todas las Equestrias por mucho tiempo, es hora de mi triunfal regreso… y mi nueva esclava será solo el primer escalón para eso JAJAJAJAJAJA-

* * *

Ponyville: plaza central

Era medio día en el hermoso pueblo de los ponys, estos se encontraban haciendo sus actividades cotidianas, entre ellas estaban las Cutie Mark Crusaders listas para implementar su nuevo plan para obtener sus cutie marks

-¿estas segura que esto funcionara Applebloom?- le preguntaba dudosa Sweetie Belle mientras que Scootaloo estaba preparando un telescopio

-claro Sweetie Belle, piensa… ya probamos todas las cosas extremas que un pony haría, así que nos queda ahora intentar las cosas que los ponys normales harían- le razonaba la granjera a su amiga

-sigo diciendo que eso suena aburrido pero si nos da nuestras cutie marks, entonces adelante- decia entusiasmada la pegaso

-¿listas chicas?- las tres asienten y gritan

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, OBERVADORAS! ¡YAY!-

-bien ¿quién será la primera?- pregunta la pony del moño rosado

-déjame probar…- la unicornio pone su ojo derecho en el visor

-¿y? ¿Qué es lo que ves?- le pregunta la pegaso naranja

-pues… veo unos pájaros volando… veo una pareja paseando por el parque… veo a un dragón blanco de rayas negras volando hacia nosotras…-

Las tres rápidamente captan lo que dijo la unicornio e inmediatamente salen corriendo justo al instante en que el dragón aterriza

-¡RRARRRRGGGGGG!- ruge fuertemente el dragón para luego lanzar fuego a todas partes

Los ponys no lo pensaron dos veces y huyeron aterrados del lugar, el dragon lanzaba fuego contra las casas o les destruía con sus propias garras

-"hacer cosas que los ponys normales harían", ¡si como no!- le reclamaba Scootaloo a Applebloom

-cállate y corre- se limito a decir la pony amarilla

* * *

Canterlot

Twilight y Celestia se encontraban tomando el té en un balcón del castillo, la alicornio blanca pudo notar que algo molestaba a su ex estudiante

-¿Qué ocurre Twilight?, te noto muy distraída-

-no lo sé princesa, es que no puedo evitar pensar que algo está mal- decia con pesar la alicornio púrpura

-recuerda Twilight que ya no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, puedes llamarme Celestia y segundo, ¿a qué te refieres con que algo está mal?-

-es que… desde que me nombraron princesa ciento que ellas me ocultan algo, ya ve la discusión que tuvimos esta mañana, y después lo que paso en la enfermería…-

-¿Qué paso en la enfermería?-

-fui a ver a Shinning porque se desmayo por falta de sueño y cuando les pregunte que platicaban todos se pusieron raros y desviaron por completo el tema-

-tal vez te este organizando un fiesta, recuerda que Pinkie es buena en eso- trata de calmarla Celestia

-no lo creo prin-digo Celestia, las conozco a todas muy bien como para saber cuando algo malo les ocurre-

Celestia iba a contestarle cuando un guardia llega apresurado ante ellas

-¡princesas!, ¡princesas!-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta la alicornio blanca

-¡Ponyville está siendo atacado por un dragón!-

Las dos enseguida se ponen de pie

-me ocupare de este asunto Celestia, solo iré por mis amigas y partiremos en 5 minutos-dicho eso entra apresurada al castillo

-esa es mi pony…- dice con orgullo

Twilight corría por los pasillos buscando desesperadamente a sus amigas hasta que las encontró platicando en un cuarto, iba a entrar pero la conversación que tenían llamo mucho su atención, asi que se quedo al margen de la puerta

-no creen que están un poco sobre reaccionando la situación, es decir, ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que fue nombrada princesa…- decia la pegaso amarilla

-Fluttershy, no es coincidencia que Shining y todas nosotras hayamos tenido el mismo sueño…- le contestaba Rainbow Dash

-¿sueño?- decia curiosa la alicornio

-primero fue su coronación…- empieza la modista

-luego el distanciamiento por los deberes reales…- continuo la granjera

-y para concluir con eso de que no es ella, sino nostras y por eso ya no quiere volver a vernos

-pero, recuerden que solo se trato de un sueño…- volvió a insistir Fluttershy

-¿y cómo explicas que se haya visto tan real?, ¿o que todas la hayamos tenido, eh?- le dice Applejack

-afrontémoslo chicas, Twilight nos abandonara y para serles franca no la culpo- decia Rarity

Todas voltean a ver a Rarity sorprendidas por su argumento

-es decir, solo comparémonos ante ella, nació en Canterlot, siempre estuvo rodeado de ponys de alta clase social, sin mencionar que estuve siempre al cuidado de la misma princesa Celestia-

-lo que yo no creo poder afrontar es que ese sueño se haga realidad- decia tristemente Pinkie Pie

-no me sorprendería saber que pronto ella creara su propia guardia real para encargarse de los problemas de Equestria y nosotras pasemos por completo a segundo plano- decia con pesar Rainbow

Twilight no lo soportó mas y se largo de ahí, tenía una serie de sentimientos querían explotar dentro de ella, tristeza, ira, decepción. Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera se molesto en regresarle el saludo a Cadence.

Salto por una ventana y voló rumbo a Ponyville, tenía mucha ira dentro de ella y sin duda ese Dragón iba sentirlo por completo

Continuara….

* * *

**Que les puedo decir, amo el drama XD**

**No olviden dejar los reviews, realmente me vendrían bien unas cuantas sugerencias para este fic**

**Hasta la próxima y un brohoof a todos**


	3. El regreso de la armonia

**Hola mis lectores, perdón por la tardanza pero tuvo unas semanas turbulentas pero he aquí la continuación de la era Harmoniosa de Twilight y prepárense porque este capitulo va estar lleno de sorpresas**

**Sin más que decir, continuamos**

* * *

My Little Pony: Harmony Age

Capitulo 3

Ponyville

El dragón monocromático arrasaba con la aldea, escupía fuego a diestra y siniestramente en el suelo, como si estuviera marcando algo. Sin aviso alguno es golpeado por un potente rayo morado en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder

-¡no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de que mal día escogiste para hacer esto dragón!- decia una molesta Twilight Sparkle en el cielo

* * *

De vuelta en Canterlot

-hola chicas, ¿tienen un momento?- preguntaba Cadence entrando al cuarto donde se encontraban las portadoras

-claro princesa, ¿Qué pasa?- le dice Rarity

-¿saben por qué Twilight se veía tan molesta?-

-¿a qué se refiere?- le pregunta Applejack

-ella las estaba buscando para decirles que ocurrió un incidente en Ponyville, pero cuando me la tope la vi algo molesta y se fue volando-

Las 5 se miran entre si preocupadamente

-¿acaso nos habrá escuchado?- les preguntaba Fluttershy a sus amigas

-no saquemos conclusiones, quizás solo escucho otra conversación sobre ella de otro grupo de ponys y por eso se molesto- trataba de sonar coherente Pinkie Pie

-¿y de que exactamente hablaban ustedes que hizo que ella se alterada?- les pregunto la princesa de cristal sin creer una palabra de lo anterior

-pues… umm… sobre… nuestros…- trataba de decir una excusa Rainbow Dash pero fue Applejack quien logro cambiar de tema

-espera… ¿dijiste que algo está pasando en Ponyville?-

-sí pero…-

-¡entonces no hay tiempo que perder!, ¡vayamos por los elementos y sin demora a Ponyville!- exclama Rainbow

Inmediatamente salen las cinco deprisa del cuarto, dejando sola a la alicornio

-¿no quieren decirme?, no hay problema, por suerte conozco a alguien que si me lo contara todo- se dice a si misma con ese ritmo y sale a paso veloz del cuarto

Sigue con ese ritmo hasta que llega a la enfermería, Shining sonríe al ver a su esposa ingresar y ubicarse a su lado

-hola Cadie. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta el unicornio al notar la mirada seria de su esposa

-Shining, ¿tú me amas?-

-Cadence, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ¡por supuesto que te amo!-

-si es así, entonces me vas a decir toda la verdad sobre lo que platicabas con las amigas de Twilight… ahora- le decia cara a cara a su esposo

Este no pudo evitar tragar saliva, no era común ver a su esposa molesta. Soltó un suspiro de derrota y comenzó

-todo empezó hace tres noches…-

* * *

De vuelta a Ponyville

Twilight volaba esquivando las garras del Dragón mientras aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para dispararle un rayo mágico en la cara de la criatura

-¡RRRGGGGHHHHHH!-

-¿eso es todo?, ¿te limitas solo a rugir y a destruirlo todo?, sabía que había algunos dragones salvajes pero no a tal extremo-

El dragón entonces desprende dos tejados e intenta aplastar a la alicornio con estos pero ella se tele-transporta justo a tempo evitando el peligro. Pero calculo mal y termino detrás del Dragón el cual logro atraparla con su cola

-¡suéltame!- decia forcejeando la princesa

-¡RRRAAARRGGHHH!- le rugía en la cara

-¡suéltame!, ¡te lo advierto!- le decia con evidente ira

-¡RRRRAAAARRGGGHH!-

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!-

Los ojos de Twilight se tornaron blancos por completos y de su cuerno se creó una enorme aura morada que eventualmente se transformo en un rayo mágico. Este era tan grande que cubrió la mitad del cuerpo del reptil, haciendo que cayera en el suelo, la alicornio se soltó del agarre y miro anonadada lo que había hecho

-¿q-que fue eso?- decia aun en shock

Los habitantes del pueblo salieron de sus escondites cuando se produjo el silencio, todos tampoco creían lo que veían, Twilight estaba parada enfrente de la inconsciente criatura

-¿ella sola derroto a un Dragón?-

-¿vistes ese rayo de magia?-

-¡fue impresionante!-

Esos y mas murmullos se oían de los ponys que rodeaban a Twilight, todos estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta que el Dragón estaba recobrando el conocimiento

-¿así que ahora eres como Xena?, ¿una princesa guerrera?- pregunta un potrillo

Twilight iba a decir algo pero la criatura la atrapa con sus manos y lo pone a la altura de su cara

-¡RRRAARGGGHHH!- ruge el Dragón mientras aplicaba fuerza a la pony

-¡AHHHHHH!- gritaba Twilight al sentir como su cuerpo era aplastado

Los habitantes veían impotentes la escena, no había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudar a su princesa. Uno desvía la mirada para no ver la escena y al hacerlo cambio su expresión por una de esperanza

-¡todos, miren en el cielo!- dice el pony señalando

Todos voltean solo para ver como un destello dorado vuela a gran velocidad y golpea al Dragón en la cara, lo hizo con tal fuerza que logro que soltara a la alicornio pero debido al agarre sus alas estaban heridas impidiéndole volar

Estuvo a escasos centímetros de tocar el suelo cuando sintió unos brazos atrapándola

Se trataba de un humano de 30 años, portaba una armadura dorada en todo su cuerpo, su cabello era blanco pero corto y unos ojos azules que Twilight identifico al instante

-¿Harmony?- dice algo desorientada

-largo tiempo sin vernos, Lady Twilight-

* * *

En el castillo del Everyfre Forest, (nueva guarida de Tirek)

El centauro color rojo y pelaje negro estaba sentado en su trono mientras observaba la escena desde una bola de cristal

-¿Quién es ese, amo?- le pregunta Dimitri

-dice que se llama Harmony, no recuerdo que haya una versión de él en nuestro mundo así que esta debe ser otra divergencia- analizaba el centauro

-y una muy grande… ¿vio con que facilidad lastimo al Dragón?-

-lo vi Dimitri, tal parece que este mundo será más difícil de conquistar de lo que…- pero se quedo callado al instante mientras se queda estático

-¿amo?, ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunta el pony de tierra

Tirek entonces empieza a mirar hacia todas partes como si tratara de encontrar algo

-¿amo que sucede?- pregunta ahora más preocupado

-no vayas a alarmarte Dimitri… pero en estos precisos momentos estamos siendo observados por un ente que supera por mucho mis poderes-

Dimitri abre los ojos como platos y empieza a mirar también hacia todas partes, conoce bien a su amo y para que le diga algo como eso, realmente se trataba de un ente muy poderoso

* * *

Expreso de Canterlot rumbo a Ponyville

Las portadoras iban en un vagón solitario llevando puestos sus elementos, se podía notar la preocupación en la cara de todas

-¿ustedes creen que ella esté bien?- empieza Fluttershy

-por supuesto que ella debe de estar bien, es Twilight, ¿recuerdas?- trataba de animar Pinkie

-lo sé… pero yo me refiero de si estará bien de sus sentimientos, después de todo, nos escuchó hablar sobre nuestras preocupaciones cuando le prometimos que no había ninguna-

Todas se miraron entre sí, la pegaso amarilla había tocado un punto importante

-rayos Fluttershy… cuando lo dices de esa manera haces que me sienta culpable- le dice Rainbow

-¡y deberían de estarlo!-

Todas voltean solo para encontrarse con una molesta Cadence al otro lado del vagón

-¿princesa Cadence?, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- le pregunta Rarity

-o una mejor pregunta seria ¿Cómo llego aquí?- agrega Applejack

-¡eso no importa ahora, vine a decirles a todas que están actuando como unas completas tontas!- les regaña la alicornio

-pero princesa…- trata de defenderse Flutrershy

-¡silencio!, ¡yo hablo y ustedes escuchan!-

La pegaso solo se refugia detrás de Rainbow por el pavor que sentía y no era de esperarse, Cadence siempre se había visto como una dulce yegua y el hecho de verla enojada realmente las inquietaba a todas

-¡Shining me conto todo sobre las "pesadillas" y no tienen idea de la decepción que siento al ver que deciden confiar más en esa estupidez que en la amistad de Twilight!-

Ellas trataron de hablar pero Cadence levanto una de sus patas como gesto de que no la interrumpieran

-después de todas las cosas que Twilight hizo por preservar su amistad, me parece desconsiderado que ustedes ni siquiera se molesten en pelear por ella-

Las cinco miran hacia el suelo con tristeza, las palabras de Cadence eran duras pero bien justificadas

-¡ella fue quien las regreso a la normalidad cuando estaban bajo la influencia de Discord!… ¡fue ella quien trato de mostrarles que Chrysalis se hacía pasar por mi!… ¡fue ella quien tuvo que enfrentar sus peores miedos para salvarlas a ustedes y a mi reino!-

Cadence por fin se calmo un poco y suspiro antes de terminar

-Twilight es una gran pony y lo ha sido porque ustedes han estado ahí para apoyarla y si ustedes deciden arruinar eso… tengan por seguro que se la pasaran el resto de su vida odiándose-

En ese instante el tren pasa por un túnel oscureciendo todo por unos momentos, al salir de este las 5 ven que la princesa ya no estaba. No le dieron mucha importancia a eso ya que las palabras de ella realmente les afectaron, ninguna dijo nada durante el resto del camino, tenían muchas cosas que asimilar

Continuara…

* * *

**Les dije que habían unas cuantas sorpresas en este capitulo**

**Para los que no lo conozcan o no se acuerden, Harmony es mi personaje de "el caballero de la armonía" y como ya tenía un tiempo olvidado y ya que esta historia es un AU me dije "¿Por qué no? "**

**No olviden dejar reviews sobre cómo les parece que va la historia**

**Un saludo y nos leeremos luego**


End file.
